


Harry Potter and the Snake Charmer

by Momoanzu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momoanzu/pseuds/Momoanzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While I know nothing of the ending I have a feeling this fic will morph into a more serious and enjoyable take on the coupling of Harry Potter and Tom Riddle. I was inspired to write this fic after reading another author's take on this relationship. I hope this fic is near as good! After losing my laptop I have to do updates on my phone. Luck is here though because my beta Nancy Ortiz is here to save the day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The golden trio have problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is going back to Hogwarts with a horrible send-off from his family.
> 
> NOTE: Nancy Ortiz is our beta for this story yay for her great editing skills!

At the end of the summer, Harry was happy he would be going back to Hogwarts. Dudley was a terror ever since his girlfriend had left for college. Harry bore the brunt of his anger and couldn't wait to step through the barrier on the platform 9 and 3/4.

Harry loaded his trunk and Hedwig’s cage into the car. He was minding his own business when Dudley decided to pour his cup of his mother's lemonade on Harry's head, right before they were leaving for the train station. Harry gasped and pushed Dudley over, punching him in his overly large gut. His Aunt Petunia yelled at him and pushed him into the car while Dudley laughed and ran into the house.

Uncle Vernon got into the car and turned around to threaten Harry. "Listen here boy! This is a warning to keep your head down at the train station." Harry just sighed and tried to move into a more comfortable position, since his shirt and pants got soaked when Dudley pulled his prank. Biting his lip to keep back his insult, Harry just stared out his window. He tried his best to ignore his family, their insults really weren't going to dampen his spirits today.  
-  
I hope you like! I have no idea where this story is headed but it is nice to write something


	2. Draco is insightful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds his friends fighting with Ron in misery.

As soon as they arrived at King's Cross station, Uncle Vernon pulled out Harry's belongings and glared at Harry in a manner that meant he thought of Harry as scum. He got back into the car and just stared angrily at Harry, making sure he was acting "normal." Harry sighed and started looking around for his friends. After waiting for about five minutes, he got tired of the strange looks that made him uncomfortable. He decided to go through.

As Harry passed through Platform 9 and 3/4, he began looking for his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He usually waited for them in King's Cross station but wanted to put as much space as possible between himself and Uncle Vernon.

As he walked towards the Hogwarts Express and saw his friends Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan laughing and talking excitedly. As he approached the two, he heard some words from their conversation.

"Yeah, I was leafing through my new textbooks while I was talking to Gran about what to buy in Hogsmeade, she wants me to ask Hermione about what to do about tooth pain, haha. Yeah this tooth is not having any problems since she used magic on it but she wants me to ask what muggles do. I think she is mad about having to heal it so much, but I love candy."  
"Hi Seamus, Neville. Do you know where Ron and Hermione are? And I overheard you talking Neville, do wizards really have tooth problems? Hermione should know, her parents are dentists after all."

"Yeah I think they are already on the train Harry!" Seamus laughed and joked about Hermione and Ron needing private time together which made Harry feel sad. Since his relationship with Cho Chang went south, he had not really felt attracted to anyone, let alone girls…

"Well, I’ll go find them. See you guys later!" Harry said nervously and hopped on the train. Harry began to search for his friends. He was just about to open a compartment when he heard the voices of the occupants inside. He heard his rival, Draco Malfoy talking quietly. Not wanting to deal with him he quickly released the door handle, but was pressed into the door by another Slytherin, Blaise Zabini.

"Well look at this, is Harry Potter eavesdropping?" Harry scowled, pushing away from the Slytherin. "No, I was looking for my friends. If you will excuse me..." Harry walked away quickly. He then began to knock on doors, finally finding them in the fifth compartment. He looked at his friends scowling at one another and was about to ask what was wrong when Hermione rushed past him in tears.  
"Ron..?" Ron looked at him utterly miserable. "Harry… I am so done with this. I just told her that I want a break, that we are moving too fast but… she didn't take it too well…”

"Oh Ron, I’m sorry. But, don't you like her? You two can work it ou-" "NO! She wants to do things that I don't...just, nevermind..."  
Harry didn't know what to say or do, so he began to put his things in the luggage compartments. He heard Ron sigh and he felt himself being hugged from behind. "Oh Harry. I hate this..."

"Ron. I am sorry..." Harry got free and and he looked away. Being pushed by Zabini was bad enough but Ron too? He put his hands in his lap and sighed. "Ron, she’ll calm down, I’m sure of it!" Harry smiled encouragingly and he looked out the window as the train began moving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait...I just did this in one sitting so...haha...I made Hermoine sad, sorry..but I want Ron to be with Draco, sorry, haha...going to write tomorrow too so this fic can finally get going! Poor Harry, not sure about his feelings haha....
> 
> Nancy Ortiz is the beta if you notice any changes :)


	3. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry worries about his dreams and Ron has his eyes opened by... Malfoy?

Harry was getting annoyed. When he had to wait an entire summer to see his friends, he had hoped that finally seeing them again would be awesome. Unfortunately, his friends were in the middle of fighting over the pace of their relationship. In all honesty, he was already over it. He had wanted to discuss his nightmares...but with Hermione keeping herself away, Ron didn't seem too keen on discussing anything.  
While his closest friends were in a battle all their own, they didn't seem that ready to talk about Harry's problems. He himself was tired of the confusion. He had nightmares with Volde-no Tom Riddle attempting to act like he would if Harry was his lover! Riddle, with his beautiful face and luscious dark hair, Harry was just so confused! If Dumbledore knew that Harry's nights were dominated with such a side of Voldemort he would be ashamed of Harry.   
In his dreams, Tom Riddle...acted so...sensual! The very thought made Harry worry that his professor would question his sanity.

Harry decided to write to Sirius once he arrived back back at the Gryffindor common room. He knew in the very beginning of the summer these dreams would make Harry kiss his self-respect goodbye. He tried to forget the dreams during the day but found himself getting aroused by the littlest things. He knew this had to be Voldemort's plan, but without the courage to talk to his friends and admit what his dreams were focused on, he felt so alone.  
When the students arrived back at Hogwarts, Harry rushed to put away his things. Harry kept a quick pace to the Owlery, quill and parchment in hand. As he was about to begin writing, he didn't notice the other student in the room. Draco Malfoy was already there with a roll of parchment ready to be delivered. Draco looked to his side. Before Harry could finish his correspondence to Sirius, Draco snatched his letter.  
"Well who would our hero, Harry Potter be writing to?" He began to read aloud what Harry had jotted down.   
"Dear Sirius, I am writing to you, asking for your advice. Since summer began I have been having these strange dreams-"  
Harry snatched the parchment back before Malfoy could continue, his face a red mess of anger and embarrassment. "That was not for you! Go back to the Great Hall and leave me alone!" Harry ran to his dorm, not feeling up to facing Dumbledore. He finished his letter and placed it beneath his pillow before laying down. He stared at the roof of his canopy.  
\-----  
While Harry ran off before dinner had begun, Ron and Hermione were too preoccupied to really bother wondering what was wrong with their friend. They sat on opposite sides of Neville, Dean, and Seamus. They ignored one another and kept very quiet, worrying their friends. They didn't speak for the majority of the meal and when Malfoy appeared he came to harass Ron and Hermione, he noted the obvious friction between the two of them. Malfoy was stepping into Ron's personal bubble. He smiled smugly before whispering in Ron's ear:  
"Now if only you could afford a clue, you may be able to help the golden boy. Your friend Harry is writing about dreams- dreams that you can only guess at- to that prisoner. Maybe if you should pay attention before he gives in and falls to people on the ‘wrong side…’"  
Before Ron could react, Malfoy retreated and disappeared. Ron's face was beet red, with anger and embarrassment. While he was busy fighting with Hermione, he had let Harry disappear to who knows where.

Getting up and making his excuses to his friends, he headed for the Gryffindor dorm in hopes of finding his friend. He had his eyes opened...by Malfoy, of all people. The fact that he wasn’t acting like a friend right now was obvious when he realized his personal problems should take a back seat right now. He should be asking Harry if he has any problems with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his Muggle relatives.

As he entered the Gryffindor, it was dead quiet. Nervous, he headed up the stairs to the boys 5th year dorm. He couldn't stop worrying over his best mate. As he opened the door, his eyes scanned the room quickly and let out a great sigh of relief. There, in his bed, was Harry sleeping peacefully. Ron smiled and prepared for bed. He was worried for nothing. Still, he should pay more attention. They were best friends and he refused to let Harry to face his battles alone.  
\---  
Hey, slightly behind schedule but I will be making this fic a priority! How do you like this chapter? I am placing Harry and friends in the 5th book's timeline. Actually rereading it for accuracy, haha. Will try and update soon


	4. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry worries what his headmaster will say

It was dawn and Harry was frustrated with his dream, he was having difficulty swallowing this new side of his parents' murderer. Tonight the evil bastard was acting funny.... He was being gentle! He was being really sweet! Harry hated the hardon he woke up to most of all. He felt he was betraying everyone!  
Harry had seen Voldemort come back! He watched Cedric die at the hands of this bastard and yet.....the Tom Riddle of his dreams was different. Harry couldn't figure out why his childhood tormenter would be sending wet dreams his way! He would have to talk to his friends Ron and Hermione!  
Harry decided to get dressed and wait for them in the common room. He first had to get rid of his "problem." He beat off and then hopped in the shower. He was trying to find a way to tell his two friends in a way that didn't make him look crazy, though he knew it would be a struggle!  
He was waiting nearly two hours after his shower before he saw his friend Hermione appear in the common room and he was growing frustrated. He tried not to spill his worries until both of hid friends were before him.  
"Hey! I have to tell you something but I want Ron here too. Don't freak but I have been dreaming about Tom...I mean Voldemort! It is complicated so I will wait until Ron is here to explain!" Harry felt a wave of happiness wash over him at being unburdened of some information. He was not prepared for his friend's reaction though! She began spouting off how to deal with nightmares and how important it was to tell her everything! He grew tired of fending her off. He put a stop to her rambling.  
"Hermoine! Please! I only want to say it once! It is too much to explain twice!" At this she sighed and reached for his hand. "I am sorry."  
They waited until Ron entered the common room, at this point the common room was full of people. The group went to a corner of the room before Harry began his tale.  
He explains what was dominating his summer: dreams of a kind and erotic Tom. Not the evil Voldemort but a young man who was keen on making Harry wake up with morning wood. At this statement his friends blushed but Harry was happy to relieve himself of this mess of emotions.  
Ron spoke first. "So you are gay for "you know..." "No well not him but his younger self....I don’t know but he keeps sending me..." "Wet dreams...." Hermoine interrupted. This made Harry blush a deep red!  
"Yes I guess...how will I explain this to Dumbledore!?" Harry explained sadly. Ron tried to make light of it. "Well you are young so hopefully he understands.  
Harry hoped so too!  
~|~~~|~  
Sorry for the long wait! Laptop is acting up so I used phone to post this! My word it took forever! Hope you like! I wonder if I would leave the dreams to your imagination or just write a dream description? I will decide before the next chapter haha! Thanks for reading!  
~Ashley


	5. Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets with Dumbledore and leaves disappointed. Then a familiar teacher returns! Malloy gets embarrassed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and the kudos ❤️

Harry went to see Dumbledore before class the next morning, with Hermione's telling him not to worry. He was a mess of nerves and fear. How will the headmaster react? He will have to deal with the shame of Dumbledore! He may not help him at all. With fear in his heart, Harry appeared at the gargoyle which guarded Dumbledore's office. Not knowing the password he began listing off candy names until one worked. After Harry said "snickers" the gargoyle allowed him to pass through. After he was brought up to the office he knocked timidly with his heart racing. 

The door swung open to reveal the smiling old visage of Dumbledore with a cup of tea at his lips. Harry smiled at the headmaster in what he thought was pleasant manner but Dumbledore could tell Harry was upset. Harry eyes grew fearful when Dumbledore approached him with a frown. Harry of course backed away but this only caused Dumbledore to rush and hug Harry tightly. Harry breathed quickly and his heart raced. How was he to tell this man about his dreams? He summoned the supposed bravery that his house was known for and backed away from the headmaster with a true smile. While it was small it did reassure the man. He sat down on his chair after summoning a chair to sit on.

"Professor I have to tell about my dreams over the summer. Please understand that I was alone and while I tried to shift the focus of my dreams, I was powerless against Voldemort. He haunted my dreams with....comforting and sensual experiences. I woke with shame and had to clean myself and my sheets...."

Dumbledore sighed and gave the boy a smile. "Thank you for telling me. We will begin protecting your mind from Tom Riddle with Occulemency. This is the shielding of your mind. We will begin lessons tomorrow. Tonight I want you to look around. Where are you? Maybe we can figure out where your dream takes place. After tonight, however I want you to shield your mind and find peace." Harry smiled and nodded. Dumbledore dismissed Harry but gave him a reassuring smile when he did.

Harry Potter slept peacefully that night but that may not have a good thing. He was prey to Tom Riddle's seduction. He was in warm and beautiful stone room with luxurious furnishings. He could feel the heat of the fire as well as Riddle's touch. He was having a hard time when he woke up but instead of anger, he felt defeated. How was he to kill Voldemort if he couldn't even fight back against the pleasure of his dreams?

Harry woke the next morning with a problem and rushed to the bathroom to deal with it in the shower. He took a scalding hot shower and after he dressed quickly. After rounding up his books, he grabbed his wand and went down to the common room. He sat before the fire but immediately regretted it. He had a flashback to his dream. He envisioned Tom Riddle using his warm hands to give Harry pleasure. He attempted to feel disgusted but it was impossible. He couldn't deny how good it felt...

Because it was so early, Harry had to wait 90 minutes before Hermione came down. As soon as she saw Harry she rushed over. "Harry? What's wrong?" She sounded worried but she spoke softly. Harry couldn't help but smile. "I am ok I just want to tell you about the lessons I am getting from Professor Dumbledore. He is offering me occumulency lessons. He at first wanted to have Snape teach me but he decided to do it himself."

"Oh Harry that is wonderful!" She hugged him right and giggled. "Can you imagine Professor Snape teaching you that? It would be humiliating!"

Harry laughed and began to feel better. "I know! He would probably share my lessons with the Slytherins! Haha!"

Ron came down and walked over to them before yawning. "What is so funny?" Hermione beat Harry to it and told him about the lessons. "And can you imagine Professor Snape teaching Harry? He would humiliate him!" Ron am laughed. "Better you than me! I have enough courses...." 

Neville Longbottom came down and the trio greated him. "Hey Neville. You sleep well?" Harry asked. "Yeah but I need to finish my potions essay." Neville said nervously. Hermione sighed but offered him help, which he accepted quickly.

The four of them walked to the great hall to have breakfast. Harry was surprised by the quiet in the hall. He saw what had caused it. Draco Malfoy's father was there and Draco and Dumbledore were talking to him. People were eavesdropping. After the four got to the Gryphondore table they also were eavesdropping. The twins had these weird ear things which they were using to hear better. Harry laughed softly.

"Now Albus I want my son to receive a better education. I believe I need not tell you that I give this school heaps of money but my son is behind..." "Father I assure you I am not behind but I would like to be more prepared." Dumbledore cleared his throat and waited for silence. "I assure you Mr. Malfoy that my professors are prepared to teach your..no all students to be ready for owl tests."

Mr Malfoy cleared his throat but walked out of the hall, before even saying goodbye to Draco Malfoy. He looked mad about it but walked to the Slytherin table in silence.

Hermione, having heard the exchange, sighed. "He is right though...we have to be prepared for our OWLS!" Ron laughed. "You do know we have a full year to worry about it right?" Harry smiled but didn't comment.

Hermione simply sighed and began eating. She poured herself some coffee which prompted Harry to do the same. "I can never figure out why I can never get my coffee to taste the same at home..." Ron smiled and took some coffee for himself, which prompted Neville to do the same. "You have muggle coffee at home. Try buying it from Hogsmead." Hermione looked happy with that. "I will!" 

Harry finished eating and gulped his coffee down before he looked at his schedule. He has an hour before his first course, which was Defense Against the Dark Arts. He was looking forward to it. Ron had the same course. Heroine however had an Arithmancy class before that. Ron and Harry said goodbye to her and Neville waved. The three of them went to the common room and Neville began work on his essay. Ron and Harry had done their essays last night so they played Exploding Snap.

Hedwig came in with a scroll on her leg and Harry gave her an owl treat before he grabbed the scroll. He saw it was from the headmaster. He nervously began to read and he read it in defeat. In the letter it said since he had a free period he should come to Dumbledore's office. Harry sighed and got up. Ron and Neville looked up in confusion and Harry explained what the scroll said. 

"Tough luck Harry I wish you luck!" said Ron and Neville just looked on in confusion. Harry gathered his books and walked to the office dejected. He was looking forward to the lessons but he would rather hang out with his friends. As he walked he came to Dumbledore's office quicker than he thought.

"Snickers" he said and the gargoyle door opened and he rode up to the office. He opened the door and greeted the headmaster before coming in. "Hello Mr. Porter. Are you ready for occumulency lessons?" Harry sighed and smiles weakly. "Yes Professor." If the headmaster noticed Harry's tone he said nothing. "Well Mr. Potter let's begin."

Harry had a tough time with the lesson. Dumbledore was a tough teacher. He wanted to help Harry though so Harry didn't mind too much. He was getting better so he was hopeful he could block Tom Riddle from his mind. He hoped he could do what he practiced.

After the lesson Harry had to rush to his DADA class. He made it but only by one minute! Harry saw Ron and Hermione so he sat next to them. Neville was sitting by Dean and Seamus. This years teacher was not in class yet but he hoped it was a good teacher. He heard a man clear his throat but he couldn't be who Harry thought he was...

"Good morning class" Remus Lupin said softly. Everyone was surprised but there were cries of joy. Harry was happy that his favorite DADA teacher was back!

The course was informative and enjoyable. The end of the class had most students gathering around the professor but he didn't mind. Unfortunately the bell rang and Harry Ron and Hermione had to rush to their next class, Charms....

By the end of the day Harry was feeling bad for Ron. He looked angry but whenever Harry asked he said he was fine. As they sat at dinner Ron was getting more withdrawn. Finally Harry cornered him on the way to the common room. "Ron! Tell me what is going on!" "Lower your voice!" Ron sighed and confessed. "Well you saw what happened in the morning at breakfast. I thought I would be nice and give him a light teasing. Draco flipped out and began to make me so angry...but I can't say much. I teased him first, even though it was all light hearted... I won't talk to him again! He always goes after my family in his insults but instead of angering me, I thought it was sad...I never thought I would say this but I feel bad for him. And don't you dare tell anyone!" 

Harry laughed and said ok. He would tell Hermione but she has to promise not to tell Ron.


	6. Let down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry grows sad after shielding his mind. The lack of a wet dream effects him in ways that make him feel defeat. Then Draco Malfoy's father causes a stir.

Harry sighed when he woke up. He had used occumulency last night and was successful. But when this should make him feel elated, it only caused him to feel sad. Maybe he needs to keep practicing to get a better feeling. He was not going to let himself be drawn to Tom Riddle! He refused. Maybe he should wait till he gets a response from Sirius before admitting defeat.

He hopped into the shower and washed in a hurry. He was not getting any happier but he tried to ignore his mood. Today he will go to classes and ignore evildoers!

Harry was waiting in the common room when he saw Hermione appear. She came over to him in an excited mood. "Harry! I know how to get Ron to move forward with our relationship! I have to give him space! He is being more talkative with me and I just have to give him time!"

"Hermione..he said he didn't want to move forward when he told me what happened..maybe you can give him time but don't get your feelings hurt if he doesn't feel the same..."

Hermione chose to ignore him and started writing down a plan to get Ron to give in. Harry grew angry at her and ignored her until, finally Ron came down to the common room. He looked like he was in a better mood too which made Harry's mood grow. 

"Hey Ron! Want to go to the Great Hall? We can grab breakfast and go play Quiddich!" Harry was trying to keep Ron from seeing Hermione's plans. However Ron had looked at her paper and it made him angry. 

"Hermione! How many times do I have to tell you no! We are through!" Ron hurriedly walked away into the hall and this made Harry grow sad. Hermione burst into tears but Harry didn't feel like comforting her. He told her and she didn't listen. Harry stepped through the portrait hole and ran after Ron.

Ron had almost reached the grounds when Harry caught up to him. Harry called for him and Ron slowed. He sighed and sat on the steps of the Hogwarts front steps. "Harry what happened to her! She is now trying to force herself on me! I care about her...just not in the way she wants me to..." 

Harry sits next to Ron and wraps his arm around him. "I don't know Ron....maybe she is confused on boundaries..."

Ron smiled at Harry and sighed whistfully. "If you promise not to tell, I will tell you something...I think I am gay..I won't tell you who I like because you will laugh at me but don't worry, I love you only as a friend. I feel the same way as Hermione! I won't ever find my love because he thinks I am lower than dirt sadly...I tried and it only made me angry. Please tell no one!"

Harry smiled and nodded. He had an idea who Ron had his sites on but kept quiet. He was sad that his friend may never have a relationship with his crush but he couldn't talk. He had no one but a crazed bigot in his life too.

They skipped breakfast and simply sat together until first period which meant Harry had to go see Dumbledore. He asked Ron if he wanted to come but he said no, he was going to sit for a bit. Harry sighed and rushed to the professors office, looking forward to telling him his progress.

After he entered the office he was amazed at Dumbledore's lack of reaction. Harry told him and he simply told him to continue his occumulency. No "good job" or smile. Harry felt sad and simply practiced until his class began. 

Harry wished he had at least one person who could congratulate him for a job well done in this office but it was simply expected of him now. Perhaps he should get over it but he felt let down.


	7. Wet dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry had given up on impressing Dumbledore and gave in to one more dream. Rated m for mature....

Harry had expected more from Dumbledore but looking back, he couldn't blame him. He knew how important his lessons were and should not expect a gold star for his efforts. Maybe he will stop longing for his dreams too. He would have to or he would fall for the maniac.

Harry was in bed and had successfully stayed free of any signs of Tom Riddle for the past week. He was proud but he also felt a longing for the gentle touches. He had received a reply from Sirius and that....didn't help. 

He didn't hate Harry for the dreams but was now trying to fix Harry up with any nice boy he could remember...Harry was mortified. He chose not to write Sirius back this time around.

Harry was also happy for Ron. Instead of giving in and growing angry when Draco teased him, he ignored the prat. Harry wished Ron the best but was also hoping to see the boy find a nice guy. Harry could see Neville and Ron working out ok. But he had a feeling that Ron was too far gone for the prat to even think of anyone else.

Hermione was a mess. She ignored Ron and tried to get Harry to talk to her more but Harry was sick of being in the middle. Ron ignored Hermione right back and Harry had more Quiddich practice than anything thanks to Ron.

Harry continued his occumulency lessons but was being affected by a cold feeling in his heart. Each time Harry had successfully gone a night without a dream, he felt like he missed out on a beautiful evening. He was beginning to think he should forgo the occumulency and just give in. He looked at Dumbledore and got nothing for his efforts at all. Only a lemon drop was offered and he was tired of it. 

So Harry went to sleep and let the dreams in. Tonight was like nothing had happened. Tom was silent but held Harry tight, he kissed him sweetly and Harry looked around the room for a change. He thought it looked like a beautiful yet old room. The medieval surroundings reminded him of Hogwarts but he brushed it off.

Tom was pulling at his tie and removed it, before removing Harry's too. He then removed his and Harry's shirt. Harry had missed this, though he knew Dumbledore would be angry at Harry for giving in...but right now Harry didn't care.

Slowly Tom and Harry lost their garments and then Tom picked up Harry and placed him on the bed. Harry's heart swelled and he felt at peace. He forgot about Dumbledore and held Tom close. Now Tom was giving Harry a handjob, for which Harry was grateful. 

These feelings couldn't be real but he felt them all the same. Harry kissed Tom and tried to do the same for his bed partner. Tom was having none of that though. He held Harry's hands above his head and continued his slow administrations. Harry was getting close but each time he was about to cum, Tom would pause in his work.

Harry pouted but smiled. He had missed this. Dumbledore could never know of Harry's actions, and Tom couldn't be doing this in some evil plot...he was too kind.

Harry was getting close and instead of slowing down, Tom smiled and went down to take Harry into his mouth. Harry gasped at how his member was engulfed into a hot, wet cancers. His moaned and brought his hands to become buried in Tom's hair. Tom moaned in appreciation as Harry released into Tom's waiting mouth.

Harry woke with a start and groaned. He had not released into Tom's mouth but instead made a mess of his sheets. He chuckled and spelled them clean. He took a nice shower and went to sit in the common room. He finished his homework and waited to see his friends.

-+-+-+-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was fun to write! I have had my third hip surgery and hopefully I am healing. I missed writing but was too tired to do so. I will try to write more chapters more frequently!


	8. Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and his friends may be getting back together after Harry tells Hermione that she pushed too hard. Then Tom Riddle thinks on his plans and thinks of his horcrux. Then Snape is acting weird!

As he was waiting for his friends to wake, Harry thought on his night. He felt free and happy after the things Tom had done to him. These thoughts Dumbledore could never know but he only felt scorn at the thought of the headmaster.

Hermione came down from the girl's dorm and locked eyes with Harry. She sighed as he looked down and came to stand before him. 

"Why are you avoiding me?" She awaited his answer with tears in her eyes. 

"I am tired of being stuck in the middle!" He felt like his friendship with both Hermione and Ron were getting harder to keep together. This made him sad but he didn't want to be their go-between. If Hermione can't accept the fact that Ron is done with her, he couldn't help that.

"I don't want you in the middle but I can't get Ron to talk to me!" Harry sighed and squeezed her hand. "Hermione! You keep trying to fix your relationship with Ron only to get him to be your boyfriend again! Why not take his words and think...he may have found another person to love... You want him happy right?"

Hermione sighed and nodded. "Of course I want him happy! But I don't understand what went wrong.." Harry sighed and clued her in. "Well he told me he wasn't ready to go down the path you wanted to take the relationship." Hermione blushed and nodded slowly. "I guess I am to blame for Ron keeping his distance...I just love him and wanted to see where we could go..."

Harry rolled his eyes from behind his studious friend. He was tired of her attitude but knew she would continue to be like this. She ignores his hint of Ron finding someone new but he would let Ron deal with her.

Harry decided to let it go but sat down again to wait for his best friend. Hermione sat beside him and opened her Charms book, quickly delving in. Harry just played with his wand but was interrupted by Ron's appearance.

Ron found Harry and Hermione sitting there and waved at Harry and glared at Hermione. He was tired of her! He didn't like her that way! He used to have a crush on her until she tried to push him into sex...he was not ready!

Hermione looked up from her book and looked at Ron. Her heart ached at Ron's expression. She simply smiled warmly and greeted him. "Hi Ron! How about we all hurry to breakfast and talk about our classes!" Ron gaped in surprise but nodded. Harry smiled at Ron and grabbed his books. 

"Ron, you done your homework? You can look at mine if you need to!" Ron laughed and nodded. "I need to look at yours..." He said blushing. He had a hard time while mad at her. 

Harry frowned and looked at his books. "I need your help too Hermione..." They all laughed and it was just like nothing happened. This made them all smile.

-.-

Tom Riddle looked in the mirror and smiled. He had drank the potion a month ago and it had lasted! He no longer had the snake-like appearance and he looked like the a handsome young man and he was proud of his potions master. He appeared about 25 and he was incredibly pleased. 

He also was pleased that he had shared dreams with young Mr Potter. He may get him on his side after all. He wanted to beat Dumbledore at his own game. He was slowly getting Harry to try new, more sexual things. He had changed his idea of a better Wizarding World thanks to the boy. He still wanted all muggles to die but the muggleborn wizards are important to this world now.

He had also just learned from Severus that young Mr Potter was his horcrux. This should have not surprised him but he had taken a bit of time to get used to the idea. Now he was trying to get Harry to come to his manor. He had made his home appear similar to Hogwarts but he needed Severus to get him here. That means his spy needs to start being kinder to his horcrux! He saw his memories of class and he already made him pay for treating the boy so harshly. Severus had made it up to him by promising to Tom by giving information that Dumbledore trusted him with. 

Harry had gone to the great hall with his friends. They ate their fill and were on their way to Potions when Professor Snape stopped them and told his friends to go ahead. They looked worried but went ahead. Harry sighed and looked at his professor. What surprised him was the expression on his face. He was...sad! Harry began to ask what was wrong when Professor Snape bowed. Harry's eyes widened. What was Snape playing at?

Severus straightened. He then held out his hand and waited for his student to reciprocate. Harry did shyly and then Severus walked away. That was weird. Harry went to class. He sat down between his friends and looked for his professor in confusion. He thought he would be here by now. Maybe he was called to Dumbledore? 

Harry's heart leapt into his throat as Snape burst into the classroom. He may be angry but Harry hoped he would be ignored after that weird happenstance.


	9. Snape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a great Potions class! But Draco pays the price for it.

Harry had thought this class would be just like the others but he was shocked when he and his friends were making the class potion. Not that they were making it but by the way his professor acted fair! When Draco Malfoy tried putting a piece of trash in Harry's potion, Professor Snape deducted house points from Slytherin! Ron was beaming at his friends as Harry and Hermione just stared.  
After that disturbance, the Slytherin glared daggers at his professor and the golden trio. He was the cause of fifty house points being lost so the other Slytherins glared at him. Draco was boiling mad because the professor never deducted points from his own house and never because of pranks against the Gryffindors!  
While the professor was acting in this strange way Harry and his friends took advantage. They brewed the class potion with little difficulty and felt like the class was worthwhile for once! On the other hand, the Slytherin who was finally put in his place was having difficulty due to the glares that were drilling into his fair back.  
When Professor Snape instructed the class to turn in their potions, the class the usual chaos was avoided. The only classmates who had had a problem were Neville Longbottom and of course the young Draco Malfoy. Professor Snape waved his wand at their efforts and they disappeared.  
Harry smiled and turned in his potion with a better composition than anything he had ever brewed in this class! While Harry felt bad for Neville he couldn't bring himself to feel too bad due to the change in his own experience!  
The class was dismissed and everyone ran out but the golden trio and their nemesis. Harry and Hermione were laughing but Ron was taking his time and told them to go ahead. He kept glancing at Draco and he didn't glance at his friends who told him they were going to their next class (Charms). When the door closed Draco turned to Ron with a glare.  
"Of course you would try to make it worse you poor near squib! Why don't you go to class like a good little Weasley and leave me alone?!" Ron grew angry for a minute but then he looked in Draco's eyes and smiled softly. "Listen..I wanted to let you know I don't appreciate the way in which you spoiled our potions but you don't deserve the way you were treated by your housemate...that is all I wanted to say so...see ya...."  
Draco and Ron stared at each other before Ron gathered his books and ran out. Draco felt a bit out of sorts but it didn't feel bad! He ran after the Gryffindor and caught him by his sleeve. "Stop! What do you think you are doing, feeling sorry for me?! That is my job for you! I bet-" Draco was caught off guard by the kiss Ron planted on his lips! Then when Draco attempted to keep his grip on Ron's sleeve, his body simply would not obey him as his hands fell to his sides. Ron took advantage and stepped back slowly. He had no idea how Draco would react.  
Draco blinked but then snapped himself out of his stupor and his face took on a new, more predatory expression. "Well that was unexpected....and not unwarranted. Why don't we skip class and go to the lake? We can have..."fun."  
Ron grew angry at the callous remark. "You too? Wow here I thought I was a normal student but apparently every other student is ready to have sex at the drop of a hat! Fuck you and goodbye!" Ron ran to class with a sour mood, tired of everything having to revolve around sex in this damn hell hole! He made it to Charms right before the teacher came in. Professor Flitwick began the lesson and Ron blew off the questioning gazes of Harry and Hermione.  
\---------  
Hey everyone! Thanks for all the comments and of course for your patience! I will try to write more when I am not watching my nephew heh! He is a handful! He is almost three so he isn't the baby that would sleep all the time anymor haha!


	10. Is it right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron leaves class after his encounter with Draco but his friends help him feel better. Harry conspires to meet with Tom.

Harry noticed how angry Ron appeared but couldn't for the life of him figure out what to say. He assumed it had to do with Draco but couldn't ask in class without the other students hearing. The class was writing notes that Professor Flitwick had displayed on the chalk board. 

Meanwhile Ron was attempting to calm down. He began to question his take on things. Maybe he shouldn't get mad at the way Hermione and Draco had acted. Maybe it was only natural to do the things they were pressuring him to do. He didn't want to think about his friend that way but perhaps Draco was only being a healthy teenager. Draco was sexy but Ron still felt he should keep himself from acting upon his hormones and his dick. 

He wanted to talk to Draco after class but he felt embarrassed by his own reaction to Draco's request. The professor interrupted these thoughts when he struck his wand against Ron's desk. Flitwick looked at Ron in anger and asked him a question.

"Mr. Weasley! Can you answer the question I just asked or were you daydreaming in my class?!" Ron looked about himself and blushed. He then did something that made his friends gasp. He packed his bag and ran from the class. The professor sighed and slapped the desk to gather the students' attention. "Now we will learn about charms and that is final!" The class quieted down and the professor wrote new notes on the board.

Meanwhile Ron was running in the halls trying to calm down. He can't believe he left class but he needed air. He got to the front door and ran even quicker for the Quiddich field. When he arrived at his destination, he began crying. He knew it was hopeless for him to try and court Draco. 

While he was a pureblood he was also poor. He had nothing to offer the Slytherin and the only thing he thought Draco wanted from him was sex. Ron cried and felt sorry for himself until he fell asleep. Then when the class was over Harry and Hermione began looking for him. They skipped their Transiguratiom class (to Hermione's distress) and they finally found the sleeping Ron on the Quiddich pitch. Thunder roared in the distance and a few raindrops fell. Harry took it upon himself to wake his friend.

Ron woke to a worried Harry looking at him with worry. Ron looked around and saw Hermione wearing the same expression. He swallowed and looked at the sky. He blushed and stood up. "Hey guys..sorry I worried you. I am just tired and would like to go to the common room. What time is it? Is Flitwick mad?"  
Harry and Hermione laughed lightly but answered in the affirmative. "Yeah he is mad. But you apologize next class. Let's go to the common room and play Exploding Snap!" Ron smiled and began walking to the common room. 

The golden trio made it there and were about to play the game when the common room began filling with their classmates. Everyone from their year came over to them and asked a lot of questions. They answered as many as they felt were not too pressing but eventually they left their classmates with a huff. 

Ron suggested they go to the kitchens and all but on their way Draco appeared. Ron blushed while Harry and Hermione scowl at the boy. Draco smiles with a predatory gaze at Ron. He ignores Ron'a friends and whispers a few words to Ron. "If you are not ready we can talk and get to know each other better." Harry, not hearing what was whispered, pushes Draco away from his friend. Draco smiles and leaves a gaping stare flashing on Ron'a face. He blushes and keeps walking to the kitchen. Hermione grows angry at the blush that appeared on Ron's face but says nothing. 

They make it to the kitchen and the house elfs cheer at the chance to serve. Dobby smiles at Harry and his friends but Ron felt good after his encounter with Draco. He thought he now had a chance.

They all shared pumpkin juice and cake. If his friends noticed his change in mood they said nothing. 

-,-,-,-,-

Later that night Harry was brimming in anticipation for his night with Tom. He retired early and made his excuses to Ron, telling him was tired and would see him in the morning. 

When Harry's head hit the pillow he fell asleep instantly. Tom was waiting for him. Harry smiles and sits on the bed with an eager smile. They had never talked, not really. Maybe they could be more than horny animals. 

"Hello Tom!" Harry exclaimed in his excitement. Tom laughed and sat beside Harry. "How is the golden boy this evening? You look quite well." Harry blushed and laughed. "I am great now that I see you!" Tom laughed and gently grabbed Harry by the hand. "Harrry...would you come to see me? I promise no harm will come to you but I need this to be a secret between us and your professor. Your Potions professor."

Harry blanked for a minute before he hugged his lover in excitement. "Yeah! But why does my professor need to know? Are you sure he isn't telling Dumbledore everything you tell him?" Tom laughed and squeezed Harry. "Because I am a master at delving into his mind. He was punished for betraying me once and now he follows my orders with the knowledge that I have you on my side. He may have treated you poorly but the love he held for your mother will keep him on your side." Harry blinked in confusion but felt that Tom must be right after the last Potions class.

Harry then agreed to conspire with Snape to get to Tom outside of a dream. He knew that if Dumbledore knew of his betrayal then he would never let Harry leave. He would have to keep it close to his chest and not even tell his best friends.

Harry tried to get Tom to move onto more enjoyable activities but he was denied. "How about we wait until we see each other and then we can have a very enjoyable time with your professor keeping your absence from being found out by that damnable headmaster of yours? We will talk about my new goals and have you give me your body in the real world!" Harry smiled and nodded, not even allowing the disappointment to show on his face. He knew their meeting would be the best day of his life, even better than knowing he was a wizard for the first time!

Harry and Tom said their goodbyes and Harry fell into a true slumber. Tom, meanwhile went to talk to Severus Snape. Snape was at his manor waiting for his lord to return. When Severus saw the smile on Lord Voldemort's face he felt nervous. If Harry was willing to give his lord a chance then he would go along with it. 

"My lord I assume things went well?" "Very well Severus. You will get Albus to leave Hogwarts on some errand and bring Harry to me. Tell Albus that he is needed to end a Death Eater attack. Tell him you will protect the boy in the meantime. Once he has left you will lead Harry to this manor and then you will return to Hogwarts. This will happen on the fourth of next month. That means on October fourth I will send my Death Eaters to cause a disturbance in Hogsmead and you will inform Albus. Understood?"

"Yes my lord! Now if the boy refuses-" "He won't. We have already made plans together this evening. Now go back to Hogwarts and keep me informed of any news from Albus and the Order of the Phoenix!" Severus nodded and smiles in a conspiratorry manor with his lord.

-,-,-,- 

Tom was getting ready for bed when he thought of Harry and their plans. He had once wanted to kill the boy but now Tom was only too happy to bed the lad. He had a bad feeling about what would happen if Albus were to find out but he had Severus on his side so he let the worry die with the thought of Harry refusing him.


	11. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry waits impatiently for the meeting with Tom. Ron and Draco come to an understanding. Professor Snape and Harry meet.

When Harry woke the next morning, he felt a wave of happiness brush over him. H was finally meeting Tom and he would just have to trust Professor Snape to get him there safely. As he got ready for his day, he could hear Ron and his dorm mates sleeping. Their snores amused Harry and he was about to go to the common room when he saw Neville staring at him. He nervously smiled and went down to the common room. 

That was weird Harry thought. He didn't have time to worry because Hermione walked to his side. He smiled at her and she reciprocated. "Harry I have something to tell you! I have gotten over my crush on Ron...I understand now that we are best being friends. I still love him but seeing him happy because of my acceptance of our friendship..I can't ruin that!"

Harry smiled and hugged her. She laughed and hugged him tightly. She sat down and started asking him how his night was. Harry couldn't help but blush and stammer out a quick "fine." She looked at Harry questionably but didn't comment. Harry changed the subject to the homework that they received. Hermione remarks how she wanted to go to Transfiguration to apologize but she was nervous about what the teacher wil say. Harry too was nervous.

While Harry and Hermione were talking, Neville came down to the common room. He smiles at his friends and joins them on the couch. "Hey guys. I had a weird dream last night...I was doing homework and was about to finish when the scroll I was writing started to shrink. It kept getting smaller the more I wrote! I saw you Harry! You had a larger than life scroll that was starting to overwhelm me!"

Harry laughed in relief. He was sure Neville knew his plans but it was a false alarm! "I don't know what your dream means but lucky for you I write as little as possible when doing my homework!" The boys laughed while Hermione sighs in exasperation.

-,-,-,-,-,-

Ron came down in a good mood to join his friends in their journey to the Great Hall. He was about to walk through the door when Draco grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the corner out of site. His friends grow alarmed but when they turn the corner Ron and Draco are gone. They sigh and enter the Great Hall, thinking Ron will be alright since he has his wand on him.

Meanwhile, Draco kept pulling Ron until they reach the Quiddich pitch. Ron then stop moving and pushes Draco off. 

"What do you want?! I want to eat while there is time for breakfast!" Draco only smiles and steps into Ron's personal space. "I am waiting for you to tell me what happens next. I meant it when I said we can get to know each other. Am I wrong in thinking you want that too?"

Ron blushes and backs up. While he did want to get to know Draco better, he also wanted himself to mean more than a quick moment for Draco. "So you mean you want to know me and not look down on me just because I am not wealthy like you? I also want you to stop teasing my friends!" Draco sighs but is with a smile. 

"Alright. Now tell me...can we meet up tonight? When hunger pangs aren't making you thirst for your breakfast?" Ron chuckles when his belly rumbles in protest. Ron nods and they make a plan to meet after dinner. Ron leaves to join in friends and doesn't notice the knowing smile on Harry's face. 

Harry felt an enormous wave of happiness brush over him. He had Tom and now Ron is going to be happy too if this match with Draco works out. He just needed to figure out what to do if Ron gets flustered by Draco if he teases him after this.

While Harry was thinking this, Hermione is feeling angry at how happy that meeting with Draco just now has made Ron. She wanted him to be happy but why did it have to be Draco that caused this? She just sighed and started to ask Ron about what Draco wanted. He only blushed and changed the subject. This broke Hermione's heart but let go her anger.

Ron meanwhile was quite happy about his life so far. Maybe he could be happy with Draco after all.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Harry was tired of his day going so slowly. He knew it was just his imagination but he felt that the time was at a near standstill! How was he supposed to last until the fourth of October if he couldn't even go through a day! He was about to enter the Potions classroom while he had a break to talk to Professor Snape. He wasn't sure if the man would talk to him but after the last class, he was hopeful. He had to return here after lunch for class but thought he could hear any plans while he was free. He knocked on the door and when he heard no answer he walked in slowly. When he closed the door behind him a flustered professor appeared ready to hex the student who disturbed him. When Harry and Professor Snape's eyes locked, the hex died on the professor's tongue. Harry quickly apologized for disturbing his professor but instead of leaving the room he walked up to the man and asked him if they could talk about Tom. The professor immediately grabs Harry and pulls him into his private office. "Potter! You are going to have to have patience! I will tell you what you want to know but you must grow patience if this is going to work! Now I will come for you on the fourth and I will tell Albus that there is a disturbance in Hogsmead. He will go to handle that and I will collect you to take you to Voldemort. It will be at a manor he chose to organize his activities. I know you don't agree with many of these things but know that you have to believe he is doing great things for the wizarding community."

Harry knew that the headmaster is trusting Professor Snape with a lot of his goals for the same community that Voldemort is working on. Harry sighed and grabbed his professor and held him. While the man gaped at the boy he squeezed him and let go to say a few words. "Tom is the first person who asked me what I wanted for my life. No, I don't want all muggle-borne to die or the half bloods to be lower class than a pure blood. But I know that muggles can be cruel and must answer for the way they treat their wizarding children. I know I can't be the only one that had a shit childhood at the hands of muggles. I will listen to Tom and we can figure out how to address the problems when I see him!"

His professor smiles ruefully and nods. "Some golden boy..." Harry laughs and asks what he was afraid of the answer to. "Professor...is he alright? And where you the one who fixed his appearance? He doesn't look like a snake anymore!" The professor smiles and nods. "He is fine but just as impatient as you for your meeting. And yes I formulated a potion to make him appear like he never made the number of horcruxes as he did. I can't wait until the Dark Lord meets with Albus and they take over the battle for the greater good of the wizarding world. A child should never have that burden. That is one of the reasons I chose the Dark Lord over the light."

Harry gulps and nods. He never thought of it like that but his professor was right. He was too young to have the weight of war on his shoulders.


	12. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermoine is trying hard to be kind to her two friends but it is not that hard anymore. Ron has his date and Harry's planned rondevou is taking forever to get here!

Ron was agitated and Harry was distant so Hermoine was with no drive to talk to her best friends. Ron was a bag of nerves and it hurt her to know it had nothing to do with her. Ron was of course oblivious to her for the entire morning that he waited for his date that she was trying to get his attention. She wanted to get him to relax and not let this "date" (she still couldn't get over her amazement that Draco Malfoy was the one Ron chose) get to his head when there was homework to be done.

Harry was often seen looking dazed and she was worried he would be letting his day pass him by without the least bit of attention paid to his surroundings. She thought something must be bothering him but when she asks if he was ok he just smiled and messed with his hair to play at causality. 

She decided to ignore both of them in hopes that she could get closer to sanity. She did her homework before class and just made it to breakfast. She poured herself coffee and piled her plate with the usual Hogwarts fair. She waited for her two friends to arrive and talked to Neville about his Herbology project.

-,-,-

Harry was just getting up when he heard Ron come out of the loo with copious amounts of cologne on. He smiled and called to him. "You ready? Good luck on your date!" Ron of course blushes and mumbles about nerves. Harry sighed sadly and thought about his "date" with Tom. He had to wait a while but he would be patient like Professer Snape said. He wanted to prove he wasn't just some kid who always jumped in unprepared. 

Harry hopped into the shower and took care of his needs before he opened the bathroom door to see a serious Ron looking at his clothes in defeat. Harry smiled and waved his wand at him and Ron's shirt was now free of wrinkles and loose threads. 

"Thanks mate!" Ron looked into the mirror and blushed as it made an embarrassing cat call. Harry laughed and grabbed his books and began walking down the stairs. "Don't worry! If your date is a bust we can go to the kitchen and talk to Dobby about getting you a slice of cake and good tea!" Ron laughed and nodded. He grabbed his books and followed Harry. When they couldn't find Hermoine they reluctantly went to the Great Hall and spotted her. She was next to Neville with two chairs surrounding her waiting for them. They sat down and greeted both friends. 

"About time you two got up! You almost missed breakfast! Now Ron! I am not expecting much from your...partner for this rondeau tonight but...have fun while you are together..." Ron smiled and hugged her, saying he would. Harry smiled and grabbed himself food and a big mug of coffee. He noticed that Ron only poured himself coffee and had one slice of toast but refrained from commenting. He would do the same if he had a date with Tom tonight. 

After breakfast they went to class. Harry had to see Dumbledore but even his confusing comments didn't get make Harry's mood sour. He was happy he had a plan to see Tom Riddle and he would be patient. 

Ron went to class and saw Draco in the hall. Ron blanched and waved nervously but Draco just smiled. 

The day went slow after that for Ron and when classes were over he prepared to see Draco for their evening together. He hid around a corner till he was spotted by Ron and then held his hand up to have Ron stop. He then looked at Ron appraisingly. Ron smiled in humor and confessed he was happy to report that Harry helped mend his clothes.

Draco scowled and pouted about how Harry Potter is the last person he wanted to hear about but he was glad Ron was looking put together for a change. Ron laughed and boldly hugged Draco from behind. Draco smiled suggestively and grabbed Ron's hand and placed it on his hip bone which was suggestively grinding into Ron's crotch. Ron blushed and laughed nervously. "I think we should go to somewhere more private.."

Draco nodded and pulled Ron towards a dark classroom. "Will this do?" Ron nods and locks the door after they both enter. Ron then surprises Draco with an appearance from his old house elf Dobby, which confused and baffled him until Dobby made dinner appear and left. Draco laughed and sat down. His favorite food was there and Ron was just about to sit when Draco held his hand to his chest. Ron blushed but kisses Draco on the top of his head. He then begins to eat and they start talking about how their day was, as if it were naturally something they usually did.

-,-,-

Harry's day was finally over and he could just get to bed when Hedwig appeared to give him a scroll. He read it and sighed. Snape wanted to see him after midnight tomorrow to begin preparing for Tom and his meeting. Harry was happy and was just about to wonder how Ron's date went when Dobby appeared with a joyous face. Harry smiled and greeted his friend when Dobby told him that he was happy his old master was with their friend Ron. Dobby then left after giving Harry a cup of the champagne that was served to the two men he had just left. Harry liked the way the bubbles tickled his nose but the time made him wary of finishing the glass. He drank a few times before he poured the rest down the sink in the loo. He hoped Ron was happy and then went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! And thanks for the kudos and comments! We will be getting more drama underway with lots of yummy scenes with the boys!


	13. Dating at Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a meeting planned with Professor Snape and can't wait. Ron was exploring a relationship with Draco! The two young men were getting to know more about their lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not done but I am tired! I will complete the chapter tomorrow! I am so sorry for making you all wait so long! I have actually started a relationship with my new boyfriend and he is keeping me busy at the gym and at the mall! But I promised you a chapter so that is what I will give you!❤

Ronald Weasley was happy. He was not only happy but he was excited. He had learned many new things about his new love Draco from the horse's-- make that dragons mouth! He was skeptical at first but after confirmation from Dobby he was learning that Draco was not just a bully. He now knew why he was teased so much. Draco had always been jealous of Ron. He had a close family while Draco didn't. Draco even apologized to Ron about the way he had teased and made fun of him and his family. Ron even apologized to Draco for his inner thoughts at the time. He had thought of hurting him physically for the teasing! 

Now Ron was sitting next to Draco in Potions class and the whole class was staring at them. Harry was smirking at Ron and all but he was happy for them. Now Draco only teased lightly about how bad Ron and his friends were at Potions. Hermione was keeping quiet but Ron wasn't surprised. He knew this new relationship hurt her but he couldn't keep himself alone to keep her happy. 

Professor Snape came into the class with his usual scowl but his face turned blank as soon as he saw his star student and his worst student sitting next to each other. If the smirk on Mr Potter's face was anything to go by, his best friend had a new partner. Shaking himself free from the shock, he started erasing the board and writing down ingredients for a potion. He then turned around and hit the board with his wand.

"Now who can tell me which potion can be made from the ingredients listed?" Miss Granger raised her hand (of course) but he picked Draco to answer the question. 

"Sir that would be the Draught of the Living Dead. Are we preparing this today Sir?" Ronald Weasley swallowed and looked in his textbook. Professor Snape smiled and nodded. "Yes Mr Malfoy we are. Now you will be preparing this in teams of two. You have 5 minutes to grab your ingredients and a half hour to brew it. You will not complete it but the next class you will finish it. Now! Begin!"

Draco grabbed Ron's hand and dragged him to the ingredient table. Ron and Draco grabbed their ingredients and went back to their table. They then commenced brewing. Ron kept looking at the directions and Draco performed them. 

Meanwhile Harry and Hermione did the same. This was hard though since Hermione wasn't talking. Harry simply talked for her. He was miffed and all but he knew this new relationship was hard for her. 

The class went on without incident but the potions were stored for next class. Then the class was dismissed and Harry was trying to catch Ron before he rushed to his next class but Draco got to him first. Harry laughed and went to his dorm to pick up his books for his next class. Meanwhile Hermione ran off to her next class, already having her books.

While his friends ran off, Ron had waited while Draco talked to their professor. He was looking around while Draco's friends were also waiting for Draco's attention. They kept shooting Ron looks of confusion. Ron knew it didn't matter though. He should not get mad since he too was confused in a way. 

Finally, Draco was done talking to their professor and he packed his bag with a quick kiss. Ron blushes and pulls Draco's hand to hurry to the next class. Draco's smile made him blush even more! Crabbe and Goyle were still confused but they made no comment. Pansy Parkinson's face was confused but also hopeful. She had known that her friend was infatuated with Ron but she nowe hoped they would last.

While Ron was in a rush to get to class, Draco's hand had grabbed his butt, making Ron stop. His red face matched his hair but instead of saying so, Draco kisses Ron and only then was pulling Ron to their next class. Ron let himself be pulled and his face was a big wide smile.

While Ron was having a great day, Hermione was having her own happiness. She was finding her fellow Gryffindor Andrew Cleavley. He had noticed she was upset and started talking to her. They made a handsome pair and he was helping her deal with how she was no longer an item with her friend Ron.

Harry rushed to get his books and he and his two best friends were getting their courses done. He was looking forward to tonight so that he could meet with his professor. He couldn't wait to see his lover Tom! Now that classes were over, Harry was finding it hard not to March down to Professor Snape's office now! Ron was making it easy when he was teasing Hermione about her possible beau. She took it well and she didn't even get upset that Draco was in their dorm common room.


	14. Meeting with

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and his friends are in love and Harry has a meeting with Snape!

Harry had had a fine night with no dreams to disturb him. He woke up to a refreshed body and hope with the professor Snape’s meeting. He took a shower and went down to the common room. He finished his homework and waited for his best friends. 

It was not too long before Hermione came downstairs. Harry talked with her and relaxed. For all the nerves, he was now calm. He will soon see his Tom! He had to be mature and patient.

Ron came down and the trio talked. The trio each had a beau and it was making them happy. 

After the classes were done, Harry was NOW getting impatient. He actually skipped dinner due to his stomach feeling ill. He was quiet and reserved but his friends had no idea why.

After his friends were ready for bed, amid talks of future dates, Harry layed down and kept his eyes on his watch. He layed there for hours but he did not feel tired at all.

Around midnight, Harry snuck out of the dormitory and tiptoed to Professor Snape’s office. He opened the door and was happy to see the man. Snape smiles at Harry and he sat down behind his desk. Harry sat and they began talking of the future meeting at the manor.

“Now you will lay low before I get you. I want to keep Dumbledore from having suspicion. Can you do that?”

Harry sighed and chuckled. “I can! I would do anything for Tom!” Snape sighed. “I am happy to hear that.

They then discussed the plan and, after Harry yawned, dismisses him. Harry left and rushed to his dorm. Once in bed, Harry fell asleep right away.

Ron and Hermione rested and had only woken up after their alarms went off. Unfortunately, Ron’s alarm woke Harry after he had not getting sleep. He will go to Dumbledore’s office and then complete the lesson but not go to class. 

~<~<~<~

Hi guys! It has been a while! I am all healed and I have almost forgotten this fic! I hope this chapter is up to par! I just have to get back into writing! Bye!❤️


	15. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is finding it hard to wait but at last his meeting is here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to get this story finished! But not yet! I want to have a few more chapters before the end! I will make Harry and Tom’s meeting two chapters at least!

Harry woke up to Ron’d Alarm and was miserable. He went through his day tired and grumpy. Ron was too happy for Harry’s bad mood but Ron didn’t take it personally. 

The month went by slowly. Harry was edgy and Ron was all too happy with his beau. Even Hermione was happy and it made Harry feel bad that he had to wait. But pass the month did! Today was the fourth of October and he was in his Potions professors office with Dumbledore. 

 

“Stay with Professor Snape, Harry! I will deal with those foul Deatheaters!” With that he left for Hogsmead. His professor locked the door and waited until a few moments have passed before he unlocked the door and guided Harry to the Forbidden Forest. There Professor Snape performed a spell, Apparation, with Harry. They arrived in a beautiful estate that must be the manor Tom is hiding in!

“Follow me. We will find Tom and I will return to Hogwarts.” With that they passed a few wings and then they arrived at a dark door.

The professor knocked and they heard a deep voice allowing them entrance. Professor Snape opened the door and allowed Harry to pass him into the room.

“Harry! Thank you Severus! I will take it from here! Thank you!” Tom Riddle looked even more beautiful than in Harry’s dreams. Harry ran up to him and hugged him tight. Tom smiled and kissed Harry’s head.

“Was I worth the wait?” Tom chuckled. Harry only kissed him in reply. Severus smilea and Apparatted back to Hogwarts. He was unsure how long he had to wait for Dumbledore’s return but he was not looking forward to it.

Meanwhile Harry was gazing at Tom with a love that Tom had not expected. He felt that he needed to earn his love first but Harry didn’t agree. “Harry, I am really here! You are here to become my partner. Don’t worry about silly Dumbledore. You are safe here and my Deatheaters and I will protect you from that meddling idiot.”

Harry laughs and hugs Tom again.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I can keep you readers interested for the next chapter! I kept this one PG but I can’t promise that next chapter!


End file.
